Kuroshitsuji: BoC Reacts
by VallirenWrites
Summary: And thus, the former members of the Noah's Ark Circus as well as the servants of the Phantomhive estate found themselves watching living hell brought to life by the fans of their anime. Alternatively known as the characters from Book of Circus reacting to ideas that you send in. Contains spoilers! (Duh.)
1. Introduction

**Don't start a new story, don't start a new story, don't start a new story— GAH! Too late.**

* * *

Snake strode wordlessly through the gardens with Finny, nodding his head when the teen spoke about their surroundings. He appreciated the younger boy's enthusiasm with his home and surroundings, and only snapped back to attention when he heard the blond mention Sebastian. "Oh yeah, and if you mess up, you gotta apologize to Sebastian immediately. He doesn't get mad often, but just be careful, k?"

"Understood, says Wilde."

"So now there's…" A firm gust of wind blew through the area, seeming to twist around them as it whistled through their ears. Finny brought one arm up to block some of the wind out of his face and turned to Snake, shouting above the loud whistling, "What's happening?!"

Snake shrugged his shoulders, keeping a calm exterior despite the uneasiness itching underneath his skin. The gust tightened firmly around them and their surroundings whirled to black before they were unceremoniously dropped on a hard wooden floor. Bracing himself on his forearm, Snake looked up to see a female figure standing above him. He blinked again, his vision clearing and revealing a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a navy blue dress. A dress far too revealing for any woman of his time (except for Ran-Mao, but all he knew about her was from Master Smile's description).

She smiled down at him and offered a hand to help him up. "You okay? Sorry I had to use such a rough method to get you here, I'm still not fully in control of my author powers."

"Author powers? asks Keats." Snake questioned, taking her hand and letting her help him up.

"Yep, I brought you guys into this thing called a fanfiction, but please don't ask about it too much, the fourth wall is very fragile and I don't know how much more it can take before it shatters altogether."

 _Fanfiction? Fourth wall? What?_

"And… they should be here in a minute. Oh, speaking of which, where's Finny? I want to meet the cute little cinnamon roll." The nameless girl scrambled off, going to check on the boy who had landed in the corner and knocked one of the Victorian armchairs over.

"Who should be here in a minute? Says K–"

There was a swoosh followed by several loud crashes and an indignant yell of, "What the devil?!"

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian's unmistakable smooth voice rang through the well-lit room.

"Quite fine, now get off me!"

"My, my, alright then."

"Have you seen my glasses? I can't find them!"

"Here you go, Mey-Rin. They're not shattered, they landed on the carpet."

"O-oh. Thank you, Baldroy."

"Hoh!"

So the other members of the manor were there too. They had been brought into this… fanfiction… to do what, he didn't know. But where was this place, and why did he feel as if there were other eyes watching him somewhere beyond the room?

"HEY! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Snapped the girl before running over to the others and hastily introducing herself, helping them up and being swatted on the arm by Ciel when she tried to check on him. Snake recoiled slightly, Emily licking his ear in reassurance while keeping an intent eye on the very bipolar blonde.

After everyone had gotten themselves situated in a chair or on the floor, the girl stood over by the wall, crossing her arms and sweeping her gaze over all of them. "Okay, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I was very distracted. My name is– wait, oh boy. Look, guys… and gals… and non-binary pals, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep calm."

Ciel angled an eyebrow skeptically. "Why?"

"Cause things are about to get crazy."

"We will." Sebastian said before Ciel had the chance to open his mouth and say something stupid that would probably end up with them hurt.

"Okay, thanks. Uh-oh, R.I.P. to the expensive floor."

"Wha—"

There were several 'oofs' and crashes and out of nowhere, a pile of human beings in bright clothing collapsed on top of each other. Ciel sprang up instantly while Snake and Sebastian's eyes widened. It took the other four servants a minute to figure it out, but soon they too recognized the members of the Noah's Ark Circus.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!" Spluttered an outraged Ciel, slapping one hand over his mouth when he realized his mistake.

The blonde girl whistled quietly. "Ciel, you done messed up."

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Shouted Snake, too shocked to even think about speaking through his snakes. They all hissed the same outraged message anyways. Everyone flinched, even Sebastian. Snake was someone you'd figure would never raise their voice.

Ciel took a slight step back, nipping his lip and swallowing thickly. "Uh… dead…"

"You lied to me!"

"BOYS!" They both turned to look at the blonde girl, who glared fiercely at them. "Sit down and shut your traps." She broke into a fit of coughing, thumping her chest with one hand and looking as if she was about to throw up a hairball. "Sorry, I'm sick."

She turned back to the members of the circus, who by now had gotten up and dusted themselves off, snapping her fingers and making seats, stools and beanbags appear. "Sit wherever you like, just hurry and sit down so I can explain. And no fighting!"

Dagger smiled slightly and sat on a chair beside Snake. "Nice to see ya again… I never really got the chance to say goodbye before…"

"It's alright, says Oscar."

The blonde stood back where she had been before, clearing her throat. "Alright, now that we've got that settled, I may as well introduce myself. I'm Valliren, but you can call me Val. I brought you here-" She gestured around at the warm, cozy surroundings. "To introduce you and clear things up, and then we'll be moving to a different room to react to what the fans want you to see."

"The fans?"

"Yes, your fans, do I need to—"

"I know what fans are. I'm just curious as to how the fans will see us."

"Oh, that." Val laughed. "There's a video camera, a camera that takes a film of us, set up in here. Wave hello!"

The others did as she asked, some muttering bewildered greetings, some enthusiastic and some were dead silent save for a slight wave of their hand. Ciel looked around, curious as to what else might be in here and if he needed Sebastian to destroy anything. Then again, that would be against common courtesy, if such thing even existed… wherever this was.

"So, you'll be reacting to ships… do you know what ships are?"

"Boats, duh." Doll scoffed, leaning against the wall with her legs folded. The others nodded and Val mentally facepalmed.

"Well, in this context, ships is a relationship of two characters and people give their opinions on it. If you ship it, you say that you like that couple. If you don't ship it, you don't."

"Ships, like… a short version of relationships?" Joker asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Val nodded before referring to her typed-up speech on her phone. "Wait, what's that?"

"A modern device called a mobile phone." She turned it off again, facing her confused audience. "I'll also be showing you funny videos about you guys called 'cracks' and basically moments of your private lives that you don't want others to see."

The room instantly got about a thousand times more tense.

"So anyways!" She gave them a cheery smile that seemed very sinister and nearly vampire-like. "Let's get right to it, starting off with shipping!"

Before the room spun into inky blackness, Ciel voiced what was on almost all of their minds. "I don't like this already."

* * *

 **This should be fun, considering I've never written something like this before. You guys can send in your requests for what you want to see them react to, but it must have to do with the Black Butler Book of Circus arc. Any ships, or crack videos, moments, even episodes, let me know and I've got it down.**

 **See ya whenever.**

 **-Val**


	2. Snake x Sebastian?

**I'm back! And requests are open. (Hint, hint.)**

* * *

Ciel landed in a strange seat unlike anything had he had ever sat in before. It was plush, with armrests at the side and a hole in one of the armrests, looking as if it were meant for a cup. It reclined back and was made of plastic, and there seemed to be rows of them.

Sebastian landed on one side of him, a now full-sized Tanaka on the other. After checking on him again, Sebastian turned forwards to look at a giant, looming, rectangular object on the wall ahead of them. There were stairs at the edges of the seats, and lights shine on the walls, dimly illuminating the room.

* * *

Val's voice rang through the room, and everyone jumped. The noise seemed to come out of nowhere, perhaps there were some speakers in the room.

" _Welcome everyone! This is known as a movie theater. You're going to be reading fanfictions, reacting to images, so on and so forth, got it?"_

Everyone nodded.

" _So we're starting off with ships. We'll find a fanfiction and some type of art for each, if possible."_

"Are there gonna be… weird.. ships?" Dagger inquired, looking slightly apprehensive. He wasn't expecting hysterical laughter to sound through the speakers, startling Ciel so badly he crashed out of his seat and landed in a navy blue lump on the floor. Almost everyone froze, some in horror and others in confusion.

" _Oh, child, oh, sweet child…"_ She said, her voice trailing off into another fit of laughter. " _Indeed there will."_

Whatever could have cracked up the girl who they had gathered was somewhat insane… it couldn't mean well. Some lights illuminated on a small platform, and there stood Val, who had changed into Victorian male riding pants and a ruffled white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She walked over to a podium, tapping something that made a loud screech echo through the room. She opened something that looked like a thin, silvery book that somehow managed to stay up on its own, beginning to tap something else and the screen lit up with a glowing blue light. Sebastian winced, covering his eyes as the screen flashed white and an image of rolling green hills, small huts and fresh grass appeared.

"Where's that place?" Joker asked, Val somehow being able to hear him all the way from up on the small stage.

She smiled widely, cradling an invisible book to her chest as she looked up at the projected image, speaking into a black device attached to her shirt. "That, my friend, is the Shire, from a movie and book series."

"Movie?"

"A book developed into moving pictures."

"Whoa…"

"Yep."

"Anyways," She turned back to her screen, clicking a small icon and a different window came up that said 'Google'. "I've got our first ship ready, just let me navigate over to it and I'll pull it right up. Would anyone like to guess who in this room it involves?"

Finny spoke up. "Wait, so these all involve us?"

Val sighed. _Do not get angry at the smol child, do not get angry at the smol child._ She settled for just facepalming instead, silently thinking of a million better uses for this time instead of entertaining characters from the 18th century/scarring them for life. She had that new fanfiction, and she had homework… and there was that new youtube video… nah, this was gonna be worth it. She was going to make it worth it. "Yep. Any guesses?"

"Is… Mister Sebastian… part of it?" Mey-Rin hesitantly guessed. Val nodded, smiling viciously as she pulled up a bookmark and was about to click on it.

"And now… presenting our first ship… Sebastian and…"

"I am very not ready."

"Shush, we'll get in trouble!"

"What bothersome human am I being 'shipped' with here?"

 _I wouldn't say human, Sebby..._ Val giggled to herself. There was some good material for this ship, yes indeed there was. She made sure she had her friend on speed dial with the tissues, they might need some incase there was any smut involved. _I better make sure that I keep this as a video. It'll be quite the source of entertainment._

"Sebastian and…" She clicked open the bookmark. "Snake!"

"What?!" Dagger's familiar Cockney accent pierced the air, slightly more high-pitched than usual. It was as if with that one word, someone dropped a bomb.

 _Let the chaos begin._

The air was full of chatter, some slightly louder voices and the air seemed to sizzle with the shock radiating off of everyone. Snake had sunk down further into his seat when the picture showed up, one of Sebastian pulling Snake into a kiss, a slight blush crossing the serpent man's features at the thought of ever being in a relationship with the butler.

"Two boys?" Inquired Beast, raising one eyebrow. When Val sent her a small angry look, she quickly explained herself. "Not that I have anything against it, I'm just curious."

"Yep, that's very popular among the fans." She said, her face quickly shifting from angry to a vampire grin. "And wait until you see the stuff they write."

"And there's girls together too, right?"

"Correct."

"Sebastian would never do such an undignified thing!"

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"So," Her vampire grin stretched wider. "First fanfiction." She clicked a link. "It's called A Slither, and He Withers. It's very short, and would you prefer for me to read it out loud or for you to just read it yourselves?"

"I'd prefer if we could read it ourselves, says Goethe."

"Okay, I'm just gonna–" Val stealthily slipped away, hiding in the shadows as the others began reading it.

* * *

"Three sentences in and there's already the word handsome." Baldroy mumbled, holding an unlit cigarette between his teeth as he slowly read the first part. Dagger, meanwhile, who was a faster reader, had already reached the confrontation between Snake and Sebastian. A rising blush spread across his face as he read further down, finally turning away from the screen with his face tinted pink.

"What the f—" He was cut off by Val appearing behind him and slapping one hand over his mouth with a disapproving glare.

"Keep the cursing to yourself, thanks."

The knife thrower mumbled in reply, shoving her hand off his mouth and making a face before turning to read the last part.

Once she was sure everyone was finished reading, Val turned to the audience. "Your thoughts?"

"Disgusting." Ciel scoffed. "I see no reason that they should be together, nor a reason that two men should be together."

"Oh, homophobic, huh?" Val muttered under her breath, sliding a knife out of her belt and fiddling with it. For what felt like the umpteenth time, she reminded herself that they were from the eighteenth century and their beliefs were very different from how things were in her world. Control, kindness and patience were key.

Wendy added on, "Wasn't this forbidden in the Bible? Do people disregard that in… this new time period?"

"There is a lot more respect for those people now, and they're treated with acceptance. And some people still disapprove, but things are somewhat better now."

"Wait, Black's real name is Sebastian?"

"Yes, Dagger." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Anyways, anyone else got something to say?"

"If you don't mind my asking-" Everyone turned to look at the butler. "Is it required that we approve of this relationship."

"Thank you for the reasonable question, and no, it is not. I'm not the greatest fan of it myself. But please do remember that the people viewing us may have different opinions, so try to always be a bit respectful and consider how they feel. Basically, no ship bashing or you could have a very pissed off audience."

"Oh, 'ello there, fans!" Joker smiled, waving cheerily at a camera. Val sighed as she watched another crack appear in the fourth wall.

* * *

After everyone had given their opinions and Snake had refused to speak a word, despite the constant hissing of his snakes, the projector switched to a new page and the somewhat terrifying blond girl grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Ohoho, this is gonna be _fun_."

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Whispered Peter to Jumbo. The fire-eater nodded.

"Most likely."

* * *

 **And yes, I will always try to be accepting ships and not let personal bias influence how the characters would actually act in these situations. I'm staying true to their personalities, despite how much I might not want to.**


End file.
